


凯旋之夜

by Linshize



Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [7]
Category: Historical RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linshize/pseuds/Linshize
Summary: 第一次土耳其战争前夕，年轻的诗人居伊一再请求跟随大公南征，但大公以他在大学尚有课业为由拒绝了他。战争结束后，居伊终于等到大公拖着疲敝之躯凯旋而归。这一夜两位忘年知交再也不想错过向对方一吐衷肠的机会……
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: 西睿尔一世的社畜生活 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561351
Kudos: 1





	凯旋之夜

……我再次见到大公时正是傍晚，离白天那场盛大的凯旋式结束已经过去了三四个小时。当时我被那些嘈杂的人群裹挟着，甚至连他的脸都看不分明，于是晚饭后我再次奔向大公署——我实在等不及想要见他一面。除了两三封仓促的信函和半首短诗以外，我已经三个半月没有得到他的任何消息了。这一百多天来，我有好几次内心被一些沉重的预感笼罩，觉得他像是在哪里遇到了不幸……可是今天，谢天谢地，他总算还是回来了。  
我走在书房外的长廊中，缪勒先生正从书房里出来，向我点头致意。“大公殿下料到您要过来，已经等着您了。”他说。  
“他情况怎么样？”我迫不及待地问。  
“刚回来的时候累得几乎站不稳，但喝了些粥，又洗了个澡解乏，现在精神好多了，”缪勒先生答道，“刚刚还安排了些事情……呶，我现在就要到特奥多罗夫将军那边赶工了。至于您，您快过去吧，别让他等得焦心啦。”  
他急匆匆地告了辞，而我推门走进了书房。那个我再熟悉不过的身影坐在窗前的软椅上，背对着我。屋里光线暗淡，只有他手边的茶几上点着一支蜡烛，摇曳的火光下有几页文件摊开着，上面搁着他那副早已经不太有用的水晶眼镜。他换掉了军服，披着一件宽松的居家长衣，困意沉沉地支着脑袋打盹，已经大半花白的鬈发尚未完全晾干，散乱地垂在他肩上，而地平线上最后的余晖正留恋地从他脚边褪去。我轻手轻脚地向他走去，但他睡得非常浅，立刻就被我惊醒了。  
“德·拉图尔先生，是你吗？”他问，“晚上好啊，你刚刚什么时候来的？等了很久吗？”  
我心怀激荡，站在那里不能作声。他的脸转向我这边，似乎从沉默中感受到了我的心情，露出一个试图宽慰我的笑容。“那么……你今天下午是不是又逃学了？”他换了个话题，带着玩笑的语气问道。  
“您知道我会逃掉那节课去看您的。”我说着，心中五味杂陈，“那算什么呢？我只想确定您平安回来了，即便是立刻要了我的命也无所谓……”  
“你看，你看！”他无奈地打断我，“怎么就说起这种话了呢？快过来，好孩子……这里太暗，我都看不清你了，快来我身边近些。”  
我快步走到他那边，坐在椅子的扶手上。他拿起茶几上的烛台，借着烛光仔细端详起我来。烛光也照亮了他自己。比起离开时，他更瘦削了一些，仿佛一尊大理石像被南部粗砺的水土和长途跋涉的风尘磨损了一整层。我不知道这些天来他在南部的战火中看到了什么，但那些人事景物似乎都在他的眉眼间刻下了沉痛的痕迹，他凹陷的眼睛因而显得更深，充满了难以抹去的凄凉神色。  
“我们快有四个月没见面了，”他感慨地说，“真不敢相信……我的生命中总共还有几个月？你这些日子是瘦了些吗，居伊？我看得不大清楚……你的脸色似乎有些发白？发生什么了吗？你生病了？”他直起身子试图离我更近，以至于鼻息已经吹到了我的身上。“我没有事，只是今天看到您回来，这样劳累，心里不免难过得很。”我沉重地说，“我知道您可能又会笑话我，但我实在控制不了自己不去担心您！想到您去南边那种炎热的地方，一路骑着马——我去过那里，它实在太折磨人了。您出发的时候，我甚至不知道还能不能再见到您……”  
大公叹着气，抬手抚着我的肩膀。“然而我又能怎么办呢？我从一开始就被钉在这样的命运上了。”他轻声抱怨道，语气那样犹疑、那样柔软，和他白日里的样子判若两人。我怀着感伤凝视着他的眼睛，一时说不出话来。他清癯的面容流露出一种惊人的、却又是衰颓的美，如同深秋时节一朵枯槁的白色花朵。我虽然十分明白他暂时还不会真的离开我们，但仍清楚地感到他脆弱得仿佛一个随时将要飞散的幽影。在良久的沉默中，我突然便被一种忧郁的爱意鼓动，试探着吻了他的唇角。我感觉到他肩膀微微一颤，拿着烛台的手停在半空中，似乎不知如何是好，但却没有拒绝我更大胆地再次亲吻他的嘴唇。过了片刻，他吻了回来，将烛台放回茶几上，鼓励似地抚摸着我的脊背。他那双深深的、灰色的圆眼睛充满柔情地在近处看着我。  
“你真好看，居伊，唉，我的‘美少年’啊，”他念出这个好听的希腊词语，“或许那句诗竟是专为你而写的？……‘你莫非正是光明之子？因你的面庞闪耀如晨星’。”  
我原本早已预感到大公也对我有着不同寻常的情愫，但他这些话尤使我喜出望外，也在我心中激起了更热切的爱情。我单膝跪在他身边，一边亲吻他一边解开他的领巾，好让我的亲吻向他的脖颈更深处滑下去。他发出一声小小的惊叫，全身都颤抖起来，两只手突然抓住了我的肩膀。我被他的反应吓了一跳，抬起头看着他：他的呼吸开始有些不均匀，本来全无血色的脸上泛起羞赧的微红来。  
“您允许吗？”我小心地问。他将嘴唇贴在我额头上，手指抚摸着我的头发。“做一切你想做的，我美丽的孩子！”他声音有些发颤，轻轻地说道，仿佛在他之中有什么东西正开始融化，“今天再见到你，我还能推拒什么？……我全部交在你手里了。”  
他伸手去摸索手杖想起身，而我已经把他从椅子里抱起来，向角落里那张卧榻走去。他的一只手绕到我颈后，试图将我的头按向他自己。我俯下头，和他交换了绵长的亲吻，他的呼吸吹拂在我脸颊上，带着一种甜蜜的、轻细的叹息声……我把他放在床上，凑近去想继续与他亲昵，他这时却又狡黠地偏过头躲开了。  
“去锁上门，好孩子。”他说，“去看看门是不是锁紧了。”  
我笑着起身去闩上门，又用力拉了几下，故意让他听门锁坚硬的碰撞声。大公斜倚在床边，陷在几个鸭绒软枕里，他已经脱掉了外头那件长衣，一边慢条斯理地解着（或者不如说玩弄着）衬衣的领口，一边抬起眼睛以某种近乎俏皮的神情看着我这边——但我清楚在这样的光线下，他实际上根本看不见我。这让我在柔情之中又兴起几丝恶作剧的心情。当他刚才说“我全部交在你手里”时，是否能预料到我会做些什么呢？  
我悄声走近前去，突然抓住他解着领口的双手，按在他头顶，紧接着猛地扯开了他的衣领。他苍白的、因为衰弱和消瘦而微微有些松弛的身躯显露在我眼前，轻轻地发抖。不顾他略带责备意味的咕哝，我急不可耐地扑上去品尝他……很快，我感觉到他皮肤上有些异常的触感，睁开眼仔细看时，他右胁上横着一个长长的、狰狞的伤疤，几乎贯穿了三四根肋骨的距离。  
“这是什么？”我用嘴唇碰了碰那里，问大公。他不明就里地“嗯？”了一声。  
“这个伤疤。”我又说。  
“什么伤疤？……”他思忖了一小会儿，才想起它的来历，“哈，是瑞典人干的，他们的弹片……别看伤口很大，好在并不深，我总算挺了过来。然而为了保护我，我们失去了好几个棒小伙子。他们都是些最好的哥萨克勇士，大多和你现在差不多年纪，愿他们安息……”  
他沉默了一阵子，突然有些促狭地对我微微一笑：“天哪，那竟是将近十年前的事了，我的小男孩，你当时大概还在里昂的街头拿着小木剑和伙伴‘决斗’呢。”  
我本来在亲吻着那道伤疤，听到他又调笑我的年纪，不禁有些不满，便毫不客气地向他胸前那处咬去。他显然没有料到我这样，惊叫了一声，身体不自觉地蜷缩起来，试图躲开。但我仍把他的双手钳在墙上，另一只手按住他的腰，压制住了他的躲闪，继而更用力地猛攻起他胸前那两座精巧的要塞来。他挣扎不得，脸上露出有些可怜的神色，头颅耷拉着，抑制不住地低声呻吟起来。随着我继续扫过他的上身，我按在他腰间的那只手也逐渐感到了他明显的变化……我很快解开他的腰带，随即把所有衣物从他腿上扯了下去，跨进他两腿之间。他便不再佯作挣扎，只是充满热情地望着我的方向。“您再这样嘲笑我，我就要生您气了。”我说。不等他回答，我便开始揉捏他、越来越加快手上的动作，他说不出话，剧烈地喘息着，以至于我不得不将自己的亲吻从他嘴唇间移开，以免妨碍他呼吸。等到他从那炽热的山顶滑落之后，他整个人陷在枕头里，只是由于被我抓着双手才没有完全瘫软在床上。“您瞧，我不是您想象的那种小孩子！”我笑着说，松开他的手。他倒在我臂弯中，无力地仰着头，已经有些喘不过气，看上去再也顾不上取笑我了……  
过了片刻，我想扶他躺好，而他揽着我的脖子不愿躺下，小声问道：“可你呢？”  
“您说什么？”我最初没有明白，接着突然理解了他的话，不觉有些赧然，“至于我，我自己……大概也可以的。”  
他费力地直起身来，吻了吻我的脸颊。“不，居伊，”他在我耳边说，“既然我现在还撑得住……你不用自己那样……”  
我愣住了，因为实际上我从来没有这方面的经历；但或许是出于自尊，我沉默着，不知如何开口问他。他大概明白了我的不知所措，停顿了一会儿，低声说：“你右手边的柜子……第二个抽屉里有个小瓶子，闻起来有些香气那个就是……”  
我拿出那个小瓶子打开，里面是一些油状的澄清药液，散发出略微陈旧的似乎是波斯玫瑰的气味。他见我还是有些茫然，又更低声地、甚至有点吞吞吐吐地解释道：“其实……和男女之间也没有很大区别……你应该是懂的。只是我怕你会介意……”他说不下去，窘迫地把脸转向旁边，仿佛不能承受我的注视。但我看着他，一下子明白了他的意思。我的心脏猛烈地跳动起来，几乎控制不住自己。“怎么会？”我捧住他的脸，粗着声音说道，“我做梦都不会想到能有这样的幸福……”  
他激动地凑过来亲吻我，他的舌头勾着我的，双手紧紧地把我抱在怀中。我放他躺在靠枕里，抚弄着抬起他的腰，他的身躯在我手中显得轻飘飘的，那样虚软，真有几分像一个美丽的幽影了。“哦……居伊，居伊！”他的手指滑过我的臂膀，情不自禁地轻声唤着我。在那些散发迷离香气的药液的帮助下，我小心地找到了那条小径的方向……“啊！”那一瞬间他短促地惊叫了一声，手突然攥紧了我的衣袖，紧接着微微张开嘴，努力保持着呼吸。我感到他疼得发抖，似乎在竭尽全力试图让自己容纳我，而炽热、致密的一切同时都拥挤过来，不一会儿，我便不由得深深地滑进一种古怪的欣快之中。大公紧闭着双眼，微微蹙起眉头，发出一声温顺的、抱怨般的悠长喘息。  
“殿下……我弄伤您了吗？”我问。  
“不，你不会的……”他微微睁开眼睛，眼中像是有泪光。他有些艰难地咽了咽唾沫，“不用担心我，像我刚刚说的——做一切你想做的，居伊……我什么也不会反对。”  
我会意地开始探索这片全新的领地，而他颤抖着迎合我，尽力帮着我开拓道路。随着我变得愈发熟悉，另一种呻吟声也开始从他喉咙深处迸发出来。“让我……让我触摸你……”他断断续续地要求道。我几乎是撕下了自己的上衣，把它扔得远远的，抓起他的手放在我肩上。他抚遍我的脸颊、我的上身，直到我们两个身躯交合的地方……“现在我‘看见’你了，”他喃喃地说，他那时常郁悒地下垂着的嘴角露出沉醉的笑意，“你真美，居伊，那些没有见过你的人怎能想象……”  
他的反应让我更加大胆了起来，情欲的激动也终于挣脱了理智的缰绳。像是占有一个最狡猾而桀骜不驯的爱人，我牢牢地抓着他的腰部，好让他结结实实地承受每一次攻击。我目不转睛地看着他……我不清楚，以后是否还能有机会看到这样一幕，看到他此时的样子。我的殿下急促地喘着气，消瘦的腹部形成一个边缘鲜明的坑洼，时而陷到难以置信的深度，时而又平坦起来。在更靠下方的凹陷中，冲撞的尖端时而搅动起明显的波澜。接近最后，他的双腿痉挛着，刮蹭着我的皮肤，喘息的声音越来越大，直到变成了沙哑的放声嘶喊，额头上的汗顺着沾湿成缕的头发流下来，滴到了眼睛里，和大颗的泪水混在一起。我俯过身亲吻他泛红的眼眶和被泪与汗浸透的鬓角。“我快要……”我在他耳边低声说。  
他拼尽全力似的抱住我，发凉的手指抓紧我的头发。“不要……不要走……”他断断续续地说，啃咬着我的肩膀。他牙齿底下的皮肤上掠过一阵阵刺痛夹杂着酥麻，让我整个胸腹都被某种强烈的悸动抽紧了。我不再犹疑，也咬住他的脖颈，在耳边几声哀鸣般的尖叫声中，我彻底占有了他……  
我紧紧地拥抱着他，喜悦充塞在我心里……然而仅仅过了一会儿，等我稍稍平静下来时，担忧的念头一瞬间又爬到我心上，我开始害怕自己这次是不是做得过分了。大公一动不动地躺在我身下，看起来极为疲惫，我仍然不断亲吻他，但他似乎已经无力回应。他的头颅软弱地垂向一边，呼气浅而急促，刚刚在可怕的激情中升起的血色又逐渐消褪了。方才他脸上的狂喜早已像那朵深秋时节枯槁的白色花一样，让位于憔悴的病容。  
“殿下？您还好吗？”我不由得担忧地问。  
“……冷。”他意识模糊地从呼吸间吐出一个字。  
我扶他躺好，拉上被子，从他背后环抱住他的身躯，又将他两只手放到一起，笼在我手里。很快他不再发抖，缓慢地挪动着往我怀里缩了缩，发出一声似乎十分满意的长叹。  
“哦，居伊，我是多么幸福……”他含混不清地咕哝道。  
“我也是，我的好殿下，我也是呀。”我吻着他的后颈，喜悦地回答。他于是这个样子躺在我怀中，呼吸渐渐变得匀长，早已抛弃他多年的沉睡终于在今夜又重新造访了他。  
……  
后来的两三天里，大公发了一场小烧，躺在床上口述政令和回文。我隔天中午去找他的时候他正在训斥御医，那个可怜人在他愠怒而又满是讥讽的目光下不敢抬头，连声保证绝不敢再妄自揣度他的病况。  
御医退下后，大公抬起眼，模糊中辨认出了我。他莞尔一笑，眼中又露出了那种俏皮的神色。  
“日安呀，德·拉图尔先生。”


End file.
